Nunca sale como yo quiero
by Bruja29
Summary: Aizen está irritado ya que mando a secuestrar a Orihime para que luego se la quede otro, para su suerte tiene un subordinado que sin darse cuenta le hará desahogarse de su frustración. Lemmon


Esta historia es un poco rápida pero aun así espero que os guste, además de que es muy cortita bueno pos nada os dejo con la historia bye bye.

* * *

**Nunca sale como yo quiero**

_Hice secuestrar a esa chica ya que necesitaba a una humana para que me satisficiera como era debido ya que la única que la única que tenia la categoría suficiente era Halibel, pero… Bueno eso ahora da igual, hice a Ulquiorra secuestrarla para nada? Para que se la quedara él? Esto es una gran injusticia y encima nadie puede escuchar mis quejas ya que en teoría yo no me preocupo por nada, además no tengo a nadie que me escuche ya que Tousen está vigilando a los Menos, los demás arrancars y espadas… No sé ni que están haciendo, tendré que poner todo en orden un día de estos y bueno luego me queda Gin, el si no me equivoco esta con las cámaras de seguridad… Creo que ya se lo que voy hacer hoy._

**Gin Pov**

_Mmm después de todo tampoco es tan malo estar siempre en la sala de vigilancia, así por lo menos me entretengo viendo lo que le hace Ulquiorra a la chica, además de que se ve divertido a lo mejor si pregunto me dejarían unirme hasta a mí._

-Puedes quitar esa cara de lascivo, Gin?

-Vaya que sorpresa verte por esta sala, Aizen – le dije sin ni siquiera girarme.

-Ya veo que te gusta ver más esa cámara que mirar a ver si ves alguna molestia vestida de shinigami.

_Oh por favor, no me jodas que ya está molesto porque no puede hacer nada erótico con Orihime, dios que hecho yo para merecer esto?_

-Bueno es entretenido después de todo.

-Pero por culpa de eso tu no haces tu trabajo, les tendré que decir que paren.

_Lo que tú quieres es que paren de hacerlo porque crees que entonces ira a ti a pedirtelo ya que nadie te podría decir nada, no es un aprovechado ni nada…_

-Entonces se buscaran otro lugar, mejor dicho sobra por todos sitios espacio.

-Pero todos están vigilados – me contestó a toda prisa.

-No todos.

-Entonces ponles cámaras a esos sitios.

-Ufff, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero en esta sala ya no caben más pantallas para más cámaras – le dije ya haciendo notan mi cansancio sobre este tema.

-Pues busca una sala más grande!

-Oh venga ya, por tus celos de querer ser tu el que tendría que estar follándosela en esa sala en este mismo momento, no voy a cambiar todos los monitores a otra sala ni tampoco voy a poner cámaras donde no son necesarias, desde un principio no sé porque la tra… - pero fui interrumpido.

_Va en serio esto… Aizen me está besando… A mí? Un hombre, esto es un poco repulsivo aunque tampoco… No no no, me estoy besando con un hombre esto debería de estar dándome asco no placer!_

**Fin Gin Pov**

Aizen aun siguió besándolo por varios segundos más, unos varios y largos segundos más hasta que por fin por falta de aire creo que claramente por falta de los 2 se tuvieron que separar.

-Sigue con tu trabajo – dijo Aizen saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación.

-Ahora en serio… Se puede saber que ha pasado?!

**Aizen Pov**

_Aun no creo lo que acabo de hacer pero ya me estaba cansando su charla así que para callarlo lo bese, creo que lo que más me trauma de este acontecimiento es que fuera un hombre y encima me gustara, será mejor que me vaya a dar una ducha y me acueste así a lo mejor olvido lo ocurrido._

* * *

-Gin, te pasa algo?

-No nada porque lo preguntas, Tousen?

-Nada simplemente lo note, será mejor que no te distraigas de tu trabajo o Aizen se molestara – dijo Tousen al peli blanco.

Este solamente al oír ese nombre se tenso y eso provoco que asintiera rápidamente y de repente a Gin se le ocurrió la idea de que lo mejor para cerrar este tema era hablarlo con el culpable.

* * *

_Creo que luego de la ducha comeré algo y luego sí que me iré a dormir… Quien tocara la puerta de mi habitación a estas horas, que molestia._

-Aizen-sama, estoy aquí como me ordeno – me dijo Halibel haciéndome una señal para poder entrar.

_Ya ni me acordaba que la había hecho llamar antes de ir a visitar a Gin._

-Cierto – le dije apartándome para que pudiera entrar –Tengo una misión para ti – le dije a toda prisa ya que quería que se fuera lo antes posible.

-Y de que trata? Quiere que mate a alguien?

_Como suponía, no piensa mal ni aunque me vea solo en toalla como ahora, creo que es lesbiana._

-Quiero que te encargues de vigilar ahora a Orihime.

-Lo hare pero que sepa que eso no los va alejar – me comentó antes de salir por la puerta.

_Aunque me jodía tenía razón… Y ahora quien toca mi puerta?!_

-Aizen, tenemos que aclarar algo.

_Me dijo serio Gin, aunque yo no estaba por esa gilipollez, necesitaba descargarme así que lo cogí y lo atraje hacia la cama y comencé a besarlo por todo el cuello, note que él no se resistía así que a toda prisa le comencé a quitar le traje solo para dejarlo en bóxers, el seguía completamente quieto así que yo seguí con lo mío mientras con la boca lamia y mordía sus pezones con una de mis manos me adentre dentro de sus bóxers para comenzar a masturbar su miembro, cuando por fin comenzó a moverse lo primero que hizo fue quitarme la toalla y hacer lo mismo que le estaba haciendo a él pero conmigo, con su otra mano y mi otra mano libre le ayude a quitarse esos molestos bóxers y le comencé a dilatar el ano justamente con la mano donde se me había corrido, yo estaba a punto de correrme y lo quería hacer dentro de él así que cuando creí que ya estaba preparado levante un poco sus caderas y lo penetre de un solo golpe, mis embestidas eran salvajes desde el principio, en la habitación solamente se oían sus gemidos y algún que otro gruñido mío, justamente cuando oí mi nombre salir de sus labios le di mi última estocada antes de correrme, los 2 nos dejamos caer en la cama y note que él se durmió casi al instante estando al lado mío, después de todo nada sale nunca como yo quiero pero… Tenía que admitirlo por esta vez no me iba a quejar además de que me ha ayudado a des estresarme, seguramente repetiré pero la próxima vez me asegurare de que sea con más tranquilidad y lo disfrutemos de verdad los 2. _


End file.
